totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Sherman
Theodore Sherman (セオドア・シャーマン, Seodoa Shāman)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 3 and Episode 3 is a Minotaur Incarnate and member of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War. When the war ended he located to Rouge Hill and would build a fortress to protect himself. Appearance In his Minotaur form Theodore was shown to be slim, muscular and very tall, as the height difference between him and Hank seemed to be a big difference. Along with his large horns and beast face, he wore armour that covered almost the whole of his body. In his human form he was a man of medium height with short hair. Personality He was well renowned for being a coward, being scared of anything, even being of afraid of transforming into a Incarnate and losing his life. Knowing he wouldn't last long on the battlefield, as he always put himself in constant danger. Hank taught him how to survive through out the Civil War. When the war ended, Theodore became paranoid, as when a child pointed a toy at him, he begun to start building a fortress. Once his fortress was built Theodore claimed he had to keep building to protect him, as he believed people were aiming for him from the shadows. As when in battle to slow down Hank's movements. Theodore was shown to have greatly took on board the advice given to him by his captain during the Civil War, "only those who are prepared at all times can survive". Abilities As a Minotaur he can design a labyrinth-like fortress filled with booby traps and is strong enough to destroy the stone floor which Hank is standing on. History Rogue Hill Stood at the top of his fortress, he begins shouting for people in the town to prepare for war among other things.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 2 and Episode 3 When Theodore views a flare in the sky, he's taken by surprise and realizes it's the Incarnate signal. When confronted by Hank, surprised to see his captain he claims he knew it was him who light the flare. Telling of how their unit was scattered, he asks him what he thinks of his fortress and questions where is the enemy is. When Hank tells him he's come to stop him, he's taken by surprise and questions if he's siding with the town's people, claiming he's his enemy. Telling about how he's grown strong and isn't afraid anymore. When cannonballs are dropped upon Hank, he avoids the attack and releases a flair, attempting to attack his head. Realizing Hank's plan, he swings his ax into the ground and shatters it. Theodore mentions that only those who are prepared at all times can survive, as he made preparations to seal his movements. As Theodore approaches him below and prepares to finish him. He is taken by surprise when Hank transforms into his Werewolf form, telling him he's gone to far. When Theodore claims he doesn't want to become like the others, and questions what was he supposed to do. Hank approaches him and stabs him in the neck. After being stabbed, an explosion blows off his armor and knocks him down to the floor. He tells Hank he feels great as he isn't afraid of anything and that he can stop building. Hank tells him that he's right and kills him using his gun. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incarnates Category:Deceased